Jeffrey McKeen
David Winnock Joanna Whitman unknown family |status=Incarcerated |actor=Conor O'Farrell |appearance=Grave Danger, Part 1}} "Okay, you want to know why I did it? Warrick had a big mouth, and I had to shut it. I tried to warn him, but he was just too stupid to listen." Jeffrey McKeen was the Undersheriff of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and a secret mob boss whose gang included a number of corrupt police officers. He is known to be the arch-enemy of Nick Stokes since he murdered Warrick Brown. Personality McKeen was a politically-motivated bureaucrat. In the season 6 episode A Bullet Runs Through It, he is shown to have quite a temper. He berates Louis Vartann heavily for a fourth suspect in his custody being shot by a sniper. In Rashomama, he scolds Nick, Grissom, and Brass for losing evidence in a high-profile case. After leaving in his car, he knocks over several safety cones and almost causes a car crash. He approved an elaborate "reverse forensics" deception in season 7 (Redrum) where the CSIs would stage a crime scene to draw out a suspect from hiding, although he neglected to consult the district attorney beforehand and almost ruined the case. He held Greg Sanders responsible for the death of Demetrius James, a suspect Greg hit with his car during an attack, despite the fact that Greg's actions were ruled as "Excusable" in court. In seasons 8 and 9, McKeen turns out to have links to organized crime. In Homecoming, it was revealed that he had an illegitimate son, David Winnock. The mother was a dancer with whom he had a brief relationship and who later married a "pit boss" named Winnock, though McKeen continued caring for both. Season Six Secrets and Files McKeen and Ecklie visit Grissom together to discuss the impending murder trial for Preston Breckman who killed Joanna Whitman, McKeen's goddaughter. Although the evidence against Breckman is airtight, the defense has hired an expert witness named Dr. Mark Thayer to testify that the insect activity on the body gives Breckman an alibi for the time of the murder. McKeen tells Grissom he thought Thayer was unavailable to testify but now that he is he needs Grissom to listen to Thayer's testimony in order to later refute it. McKeen watches the court procedures from the audience as Thayer testifies and asks for advice from Grissom on what to do when Thayer's testimony seems to be true, which Grissom tells him to be patient. Grissom later proves Thayer fabricated the evidence to manipulate the jury into acquitting Breckman and testifies to it at trial, resulting in Thayer's arrest. McKeen personally thanks Grissom and agrees to have Ecklie backdate the cost-of-living adjustments for him and his team, which were being delayed because Grissom was behind on the personnel evaluations for his team. McKeen asks Grissom if he would like a promotion and Grissom states he is happy where he is. A Bullet Runs Through It After a mass shooting involving police and the Mexican Mafia ends with three suspects and one cop dead under suspicious circumstances, McKeen works with the Sheriff to calm public outrage as a result of the shooting. When a boy named Geraldo Zamesca is discovered shot near the scene, McKeen gets an update from Detective Chris Cavaliere at the hospital on the boy's condition and worries that the cops will get blamed for this as well. McKeen later accompanies Tracy Bell, the wife of the slain officer to the morgue and drives her home after getting into a screaming match with the mother of one of the suspects. After the only other suspect, Jose Fausto, is gunned down by a sniper, McKeen calls a meeting between IA Detective Nestor Ortega, Detective Vartann, Ecklie, and Grissom to pool the information they currently have. McKeen starts the meeting without Grissom, who is late, and learns the shooting occurred because the suspects were protecting a Caprice suspected of smuggling drugs, although they haven't found the Caprice yet. McKeen asks why the media and local neighborhood are calling the cops murderers for killing them and shooting Geraldo. The others explain the situation so far: Ricardo Estevez was shot and killed by Sergeant Carroll after he pulled a gun while Salvador Rosario was shot and killed by Detective Sofia Curtis while he was pointing a gun at Officer Davis. Witnesses claim Estevez had his hands raised and Davis planted a gun after the fact. The police partially confirm Estevez had his hands raised at one point and the Crime Lab was able to prove Rosario was in fact holding the gun and Davis prematurely picked it up to secure it. Grissom walks in and tells them their third suspect, Leandro Chavez, died of survivable wounds waiting for paramedics because they helped the downed officer first. As for Officer Daniel Bell, Grissom tells them all that he was killed by friendly fire although they haven't found the bullet yet. McKeen tells Grissom to find that bullet and not to worry about overtime and will have the day shift help. McKeen cautions the Sheriff to hold off making a statement until the Crime Lab is done processing the scene. McKeen attends the wake for Officer Bell after the Crime Lab finds the bullet and determine it was fired from Captain Jim Brass' weapon. Kiss-Kiss, Bye-Bye McKeen attends a birthday party hosted by Lois O'Neill which is interrupted after a dead body is found in O'Neill's closet. McKeen orders Grissom to let anyone who left the room at some point detained while letting the rest go home, which Grissom reluctantly agrees to do. Rashomama McKeen shows up at a diner that Brass, Grissom and Nick were eating breakfast at earlier and scold them after Nick's car was stolen as the car had evidence from a murder scene they attended before going to the diner for breakfast. After scolding them, McKeen left in his car; running over some safety cones and pulling out in traffic and nearly causing a accident. Way to Go After Brass is rushed to the hospital after being shot, McKeen arrives and offers to take first watch after Grissom is called to a crime scene. Greg Sanders took the next shift so McKeen could get something to eat. Season Seven Redrum McKeen had authorized Keppler's idea of a reversed forensic operation to snare the murderer of a assemblyman but failed to properly inform the District Attorney and resulted in the District Attorney not to file charges, unable to separate the fake case from the real case. Big Shots Season Eight When Warrick starts investigating Lou Gedda he has his fix-it man, Daniel Pritchard, frame Warrick Brown for the murder of a stripper named Candy, while providing another scapegoat so Warrick would not go down for murder. Later McKeen had Pritchard kill an ex-cop named Leonard Harper when he started digging into Gedda at Warrick's request. McKeen later attempted to have Warrick put away by framing him for the murder of Lou Gedda but Warrick is found innocent. Shortly after, McKeen stopped Warrick in his car where Warrick tells him he wouldn't give up until the mole was caught. McKeen shot Warrick twice in the neck to prevent himself from being tied to the crimes, then called for assistance, framing Pritchard. Season Nine Warrick dies in Grissom's arms having just been shot by McKeen. McKeen created a ruse in which Daniel Pritchard was the shooter, and that he just happened to be in the area and heard the shots. McKeen was eventually found out, but at the time planned to flee to Mexico with Pritchard with the police keeping him out of the loop. Pritchard attempted to steal McKeen's weapon and in the altercation, their car crashed off a cliff, killing Pritchard. McKeen managed to crawl away where he was hunted down by Nick Stokes. McKeen taunts Nick to kill him, but instead Nick fired "a miss". McKeen was eventually arrested by Jim Brass. Season Twelve It is later revealed that Jeffrey was a crime boss who took over Gedda's operations and was in charge of them during the time of Warrick's investigation. Jeffery, who was sentenced to life in prison for killing Warrick, then arranges for his son to run the business from the outside while he is inside while having cops like Paul Gimball and Michael Crenshaw on his payroll. He then organizes the rip-off of Donny Price's drugs while framing an old associate of Lou Gedda's named Jack Gilmore for the murders attributed to it. This fails however and his son, David Winnock, ends up being killed by the current Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie during a raid. He then arranges for Conrad to be shot, D.B.'s granddaughter to be kidnapped, and Julie Finlay to be abducted. Season Thirteen It is revealed that McKeen was behind the attack on Ecklie and the kidnapping of Russell's granddaughter. McKeen wanted the money that was stolen from him by Jack Gilmore returned in exchange for Russell's granddaughter. The team find Paul Kimball, who was holding Russell's granddaughter, and arrested him. He assisted by testifying against McKeen, helping the police bring down his ring of corrupt cops. Since the events, thanks to Russell calling the governor, McKeen has been transferred to isolation in a federal penitentiary in Indiana to serve out the remainder of his life sentence, ensuring that he won't be able to reach out to any Vegas contacts he might have left. The money Gilmore returned to him was donated to the crime lab in his family's name. Known Victims *May 17, 2008: **Warrick Brown **Daniel Pritchard Victims by Proxy *The following were killed by Daniel Pritchard: **2008: ***March 4: Joanna "Candy" Krumsky ***May 14: Leonard Harper ***May 15: Lou Gedda *The following were killed by Paul Kimball: **2012: ***May 9: The drug rip-off ****Alonso Seal ****Donny Price ****Veronica Gilmore ***May 11: The house massacre ****Earl Whitson ****Dave Beck ****Dennis Melky *The following were targeted by Earl Whitson **2012: ***May 10: Conrad Ecklie ***May 11: Jack Gilmore *The following were abducted by Michael Crenshaw and Paul Kimball: **2012: ***May 10: Kaitlyn Russell ***May 10-11: Julie Finlay Known Accomplices *Officer Daniel Pritchard *Detective Lieutenant Paul Kimball *Detective Michael Crenshaw *David Winnock *Retired Lieutenant Earl Whitson *Detective Dave Beck *Detective Dennis Melky *Lou Gedda *Alonso Seal *Donny Price Appearances Category:Undersherriffs Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Incriminators Category:Killer Cops Category:Cop Killer Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Incarcerated Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies